What people say
by littlegirlmadeof
Summary: Drabble Rose/James espero que les guste :D


**Es la primer historia que escribo,puede que no sea la gran cosa,asi que perdonen la redaccion y eso, no es mi que la disfruten y que dejen reviews ya sea buenos o con sugerencias y eso, gracias por leer!**

**Le quiero dedicar este capitulo a Mar y a Giu que me animaron a subirlos,las amo niñas y gracias !**

**Declaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen,son todos obra de J. K Rowling

* * *

><p><em>La gente tiene miedo de lo que los otros <em>_dirán si saben que hacer algo inmoral se nos pasa por la cabeza, si saben que nos gustan las drogas, si saben que nos gusta alguien del mismo sexo, si saben que con 16 ya no somos tan inocentes, si saben que deseamos a alguien de nuestra familia, si saben que nos gusta nuestro primo…_

Eso era lo que se le pasaba a la pelirroja por la cabeza mientras miraba su reflejo en el empañado espejo de los vestuarios

La joven volvió a mirarse, solo llevaba una gran camiseta para luego de bañarse mientras se pasaba la crema para la lastimadura que le había provocado la bludger en la rodilla, lo que la llevo a recordar como se la había echo

Acababa de pasarle la quaffle a Jessica cuando el silbato sonó, miro hacia donde procedía el ruido y lo vio a James; al capitán; a SU primo, sin la camiseta. Se tildo viendo su perfecto cuerpo, en excelente estado gracias al quidditch, pero en su distracción una bludger la golpeo, que tonta había sido!

-Rose!- Una voz la saco de sus pensamientos, una voz que le hacia cosquillas en la panza, una voz que la sorprendió pensando que estaba sola

-James, que sorpresa- murmuro la ojiazul poniéndose colorada al ver lo que llevaba puesto su primo, unos boxers y una toalla en la mano

-Emm si Camille vino a verme luego de la practica y nos entretuvimos- dijo el joven con una sonrisa de medio lado viendo que las orejas de su prima se tornaban coloradas, señal de que estaba molesta, por lo que cambio de tema- ¿Cómo esta tu rodilla?- le pregunto mirando esta, pero sin poder evitar que su mirada comenzara a subir por sus muslos, notando la poca ropa que tenia, siguió subiendo la mirada para ver que la remera le quedaba bien a pesar de que era enorme, noto como sus pezones se marcaban por el frío, su mirada paso por sus pecas hasta llegar sus ojos de un azul profundo

-Bien bien- le dijo su prima quitando la mirada lo mas rápido que pudo de los ojos avellanas que la llenaban de vergüenza

James se mordió el labio inferior sabiendo que ya no podría aguantarse más ese deseo interno, así que se dejo llevar por sus instintos. Se acerco lentamente a la chica y la tomo por la barbilla y se la levanto para que lo viera (el era un poco mas alto que ella). Al muchacho esos ojos azules lo atrapaban desde que tenía 14 años, le provocaban un cosquilleo interno cada vez que los veía. Se acerco lentamente a su boca, estaban tan cerca que podía contar las pecas de su cara. Rose no se podría haber movido aunque lo hubiera deseado, se encontraba perdida en los ojos avellana que la miraban desde un poco mas arriba, esa mirada atrapante que la hacia sonrojar, la seducía sin siquiera intentarlo, le hacia pensar cosas indebidas. Mientras mas cerca tenía a su primo pudo notar unos pequeños hoyuelos cerca de su nariz, hasta que cerró los ojos

James comenzó el beso lento y tiernamente, como esos besos tímidos, que tienen miedo hasta que son correspondidos. La muchacha finalmente empezó a devolvérselo, comenzó siendo un beso inseguro (no porque nunca hubiera besado a nadie, sino que nunca había sentido tanta adrenalina, tanto éxtasis).

El castaño la incito a que dejara la timidez poniendo sus manos alrededor de la cintura de la joven y acercándola a su cuerpo, ella coloco sus manos alrededor de su cuello y comenzó a desenvolverse

James al notar que la inseguridad de su prima desaparecía, metió su lengua en la boca de la chica y inicio a explorarla, a saborear cada parte de ella. Rose hizo lo mismo en la boca del joven, mientras enredaba sus dedos en los pelos del muchacho. Su primo exigiendo mas, comenzó a jugar la lengua de la pelirroja, lo que hacia que ella deseara cada vez mas

El beso fue aumentando de nivel, el joven poso sus manos en los muslos de su prima, esta de un salto enrosco sus piernas alrededor del torso de su primo mientras este la apoyaba contra una pared cercana y sus manos se acercaban a la entrepierna de la joven

**Rose en ese momento, ****además de ahogar unos gemidos, pensó que tal vez no le importaba tanto lo que la gente diría…. **


End file.
